Affair
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: Bueno una de esas noches locas que pasa la gente teniendo por protagonista a un Rufus y a una Elena ...pero que pasara la mañana siguiente


El día amanecía cálido tranquilo ,algo tan normal en una ciudad como Costa del Sol ,era bonito ,un tranquilo día para pasear entre las rocas del mar ,para ir a la playa y tostarse al Sol ...  
  
EL día era contemplado desde las ventanas del hotel por los frió y carentes de sentimiento ojos azules de Rufus ...como había llegado hasta aquella situación ,su pudiera expresas emociones estaría francamente nervioso ,se abrazo sus piernas en un gesto tan infantil que le extraño a si mismo y las dejo ir ,dándose cuenta de su actitud tan impropiamente suya ...  
  
Miro al bulto de la cama una joven de revueltos cabellos rubios descansaba en ella sonreía tranquila y parecía perdida en un agradable sueño ,con una mueca de desagrado ,pues la luz del Sol llegaba a sus ojos se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo .  
  
Dormir...ojala todo hubiera sido un sueño ,ojala no hubiera hecho caso del inútil de Reno y ojala no se hubiera tomado las cinco copas de la apuesta ,y ojala nunca hubiera confesado a Elena lo que sentía por ella .  
  
Estúpido ,estúpido!! Toda tu reputación manchada por esos inútiles sentimientos ,por una estúpida noche ,como se odiaba a su mismo en ese momento y en el fondo se felicitaba porque el debía de estar encima de todos ...pero era un logro para el haberse tirado a Elena ....seria aquello la gota que colmaría el vaso??  
  
Que coño!! Soy el presidente de Shinra y nadie me tiene porque levantar la voz ...si pero y su propia voz de conciencia que se levantaba contra el ,o al menos la que se había creado con lo años y que el llamaba conciencia le recriminaría para siempre ...  
  
Tal vez podríamos mantener esto en secreto si Elena accede que seguro lo hará ,o si tuviera que sobornarla o...no se me estoy volviendo loco  
  
Elena abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y miro la habitación viendo como una figura a contraluz de la ventana la miraba fijamente ,se descubrió a si misma sin su tradicional pijama y cubierta por suaves sabanas así que se tapo ante la extraña figura y solo cuando esta se aparto ligeramente de la luz del Sol descubrió que era quien menos hubiera esperado ,pues los ojos azules de Rufus la miraban con precaución .  
  
-¡Rufus!-exclamo sorprendida ...y entonces recordó y se llevo una mano a la cabeza ...la apuesta con Reno ,cuando Rufus se le había declarado ...al seguir recordando se sonrojo miro a Rufus con una mirada dulce y el le devolvió la ya conocida mirada ni aunque te pongas de rodillas te haré caso ,lo que la sorprendió un poco  
  
-¿Ya te has despertado?-pregunto en un tono que hacia pensar en un posible enfado ,se sentó a su lado en la cama y apoyo su mano que fue a caer entre las de Elena con lo cual la retiro rápidamente y miro la pared sonrojado  
  
Elena cayo ante la evidencia y espero a ver que decía a continuación el ya- para-nada-romántico Rufus ,el la miro fijamente y fue el turno de ella de apartar sus ojos de su mirada .  
  
-¿Y estas bien?  
  
Elena le miro sorprendida ,¿Estaba Rufus preocupándose de ella? ,jamás lo hubiera pensado ,busco la preocupación en los ojos metálicos de Rufus pero no la ayo así que supuso que era mas un comentario obligado que un intento del Shinra de preocuparse de ella .....  
  
-Rufus ,podemos dejarnos de tonterías ...los dos somos adultos y sabemos que paso aquí ayer por la noche -dijo enfadada ,Rufus hizo una mueca de asco ,lo que la enfado mas  
  
Suspiro ,había llegado el momento de dar las disculpas ,¿Disculpas el? ,bueno de arreglar el asunto no podía eludirlo ,aunque eso significara que su grado de perfección se rebajaría un poco .  
  
-Elena ,lo de ayer ...la verdad ...esque  
  
Ella suspiro ,clarísimo ,Rufus trataría de correr un velo entre los sucesos de la noche anterior y comenzar de nuevo ,ese era su asqueroso orgullo ,pero ayer por la noche ...había sido especial y ella trataría de descorrer ese velo .  
  
-Las cosas claras Rufus ,ayer te declaraste a mi ,me cogiste en brazos -ante la mención del recuerdo de una Elena en brazos de Rufus ,al mas puro estilo boda ,Rufus se sonrojo -entramos en la habitación e hicimos el amor ...si eso es para ti nada ...  
  
Rufus que mantenía la vista fija en la alfombra ,como si los dibujos de cuadriláteros de ella fueran la séptima maravilla del mundo pero a la mención de las ultimas palabras de la boca de Elena la miro a sus ojos ...  
  
-No te he dicho que no significara nada -se dio cuenta de su error porque aquello bien podía significar que el mismo había sentido todo lo que había dicho esa noche a Elena ....  
  
Ella se debatía entre gritar y darle un bofetón al creído asqueroso de Rufus o ponerse a llorar ,eran opciones totalmente femeninas pero se abstuvo de ellas no quería parecer la típica mujer chillona de la que tanto se reían sus colegas Turcos ...ella era diferente siempre lo decían Reno y los demás .  
  
-Rufus ...que fue para ti lo de ayer-miro fijamente la sabana blanca que la tapaba a la espera de la respuesta y cuando creía que no iba a llegar la voz de Rufus la envolvió .  
  
-No lo se... podría decirte que te amo ,pero no lo siento no siento el amor dentro mío -Elena reprimió tan fuerte las lagrimas que cerro los ojos -podría decirte que no fue nada y también mentiría porque .....no se como me siento ,es una sensación de satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que muchos desean-dijo y miro con una sonrisa descarada a Elena ...antes de que la mano de ella cruzara su cara dándole una sonora bofetada .  
  
Ella le sonrió con descaro  
  
-Cerdo engreído -murmuro con una sonrisa  
  
Rufus se palpo la cara donde comenzaba a ponérsele roja ,genial encima de acostarme con una chica ,llevare la cara marcada el resto de mi vida ,pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que alguien se le había impuesto por primera vez en lo que recordaba y deseaba recordar .  
  
-Ey encima que te llamo guapa y me lo agradeces así -dijo mirando a Elena mientras no dejaba de toquetearse la marca de la mano de ella en su cara  
  
Ella sonrió con pena ,¿Como podía sonreír con pena? Con la pena de su corazón ,de modo que el haber conseguido lo que muchos desean era guapa en el vocabulario de Rufus ,suspiro ,ella al contrario que el decía si sentía algo mas que satisfacción ...sentía amor ,un amor que había sido no correspondido y que parecía que ahora lo era .  
  
-Rufus de verdad que no notaste nada de nada ....  
  
El asintió y la miro con una sonrisa .  
  
-¿Porque tu si? ...Elena no me hagas reír ...¿TE has enamorado de mi?-soltó una carcajada de aquella risa fingida que tan bien le salía no sabia porque pero en algún lugar deseo que ella dijera que si ....se acallo inmediatamente  
  
Ella le miro dolida ...no no se iba a dejar vencer por Rufus Shinra se levanto cubriéndose con las mantas y se sentó en el regazo de Rufus y este la miro como si fuera material peligroso ,le cogió de la cara con ambas manos y este no hico nada por librarse de ellas ,en cierta manera la invito a continuar ,ella cerro los ojos y sujeto con tanta fuerza a Rufus con el miedo de que el muchacho la dejara a medias ,junto sus labios a los fríos de el y trato de calentarlos se movió sobre ellos con dulzura y después el beso comenzó a hacerse mas intenso y Rufus puso en juego su lengua ,se riñio al instante de hacerlo ,Elena paso sus manso por el cuello de el y el se debatía con las manos fuertemente cogidas en la espalda ,sabia que no aguantaría que si autocontrol se iría abajo así que cuando vio que sus manos comenzaban a abrazarla dio la vuelta a su cara acabando con el beso ...Elena le miro a la expectativa ,pero el se recrimino mas que nunca haber seguido su juego y se levanto levantando con el a una Elena extrañada y a la vez confusa .  
  
Cerro los ojos ,y aunque deseaba desaparecer cuando al abrirlos se encontró en la misma habitación que estaba ,con Elena a su lado ligeramente cambiada pues de sus ojos afloraban lagrimas de color plateado ...lloraba y Rufus no se lo reprocharía ...debería hacerlo ...pero estaba harto de tener que emular a otro ...  
  
Se aparto del lado de Elena y se dirigió a la puerta ,aria otra de sus grandes salidas con el abrigo ondeándole detrás ,pero no creyó correcto dejar a Elena llorando allí sola  
  
-Elena ...por favor ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado aquí dentro -dijo el ,vio que ella agachaba la cabeza -por favor Elena ....  
  
Ella le miro con una mirada que irradiaba la rabia y el dolor que sentía y en señal de protesta negó con su cabeza ,y Rufus la miro por primera vez suplicante ...lo que le faltaba ...no no suplicaría haría lo que le salía mejor impondría .  
  
-Elena ...que nada salga de aquí ,yo no te quiero ,de acuerdo -asentí firmemente con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de un empujón  
  
Elena lloraba no podía creer que tras creer de veras que el se contenía ahora le dijera eso ...no le dejaría escapar ,no ahora que sabia tanto de ella ...le amaba a amaba a ese asqueroso de Rufus ,le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y el le amaba a ella tenia que hacerlo ....estaba tan raro la ultima noche ,era el alcohol pero ...era el verdadero Rufus el que había salido ...y ella le amaba a ese Rufus vulnerable y sentimental como el que mas ...  
  
-¡¡Porque!! ¡¡Porque no me quieres!!-grito ,sabia que representaba a las típicas tías de las que todos se burlaban pero no le importaba  
  
El no quería oír mas ,no quería que al final ganara la parte de el que mas detestaba no quería que Elena le conociera no quería que nadie le conociera ,le harían daño de nuevo si alguien lo hacia .Adentro en el pasillo del hotel un pie y unas manos se colaron entre su abrigo y le abrazaron con fuerza ,se detuvo abriendo sus pupilas ,era ella le cogía con fuerza y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda ,el beso no le había afectado pero eso si ...no ...no .  
  
-Rufus ,escucha ...te quiero no se porque ni se como pero lo hago -su voz le taladreo el cerebro .  
  
El también ...el también la amaba sin saber por que ...seria porque era la única que demostraba su cariño con el ,la amaba y aquella noche lo había demostrado ...pero no podía ...no debía dejar surgir aquello que sentía por ella no solo por el ,por ella también ...ser la amante de un Shinra, destrozaría su carrera igual que su padre destrozo a su madre y el lo sabia ,todos aquellos que le amaban sufrían era algo natural y no deseaba destruir a Elena ,Rufus era dado a la autodestrucción de su mundo y no deseaba hacer que Elena entrara en este juego ...por amor .  
  
-No -dijo frenando el abrazo de ella -No podemos .  
  
-¿Pero sientes algo ...dime dime que si por favor ?Quiero oírlo ,quiero oír de tus labios un te quiero por favor -rogó ella .  
  
Sus ojos lucharon por no liberar lagrimas que llevaba acumuladas durante los años miro al techo eludiéndolas . No debía ser fuerte ..ahora mas que en toda su vida  
  
Se soltó con un empujón de ella y salió al pasillo la miro y la vio demacrada llorando por el ....por el .  
  
-No te amo -dijo lo mas serio que pudo y cerro la puerta de un portazo .  
  
Oyó los llantos de Elena dentro de la puerta luchando por entrar y decirle que la amaba se apoyo en la puerta y dejo que por primera vez la lagrimas juguetearan con sus mejillas ......te amo Elena y fue un susurro que no alcanzo a entrar en aquella habitación de aquel sórdido hotel .  
  
N.De la Autora Alguien leerá esto ..ojala que si ,bueno la primera short history que hago y del VII mi juego preferido ...una pareja rara eh ...bueno comentario evaluaciones en las reviews ...he dejado explayar a mi imaginación mas macabra XD 


End file.
